Many installation systems for attaching fastening elements of a wide variety of embodiments and materials on walls in bathrooms and kitchens are known from the prior art, there being the problem, particularly for such walls and the wall coverings thereof in the form of tiles or marble slabs, that, for example in the case of a tiled wall, the fastening elements are fastened in the traditional way in the joints between the tiles, in particular through holes drilled in the region where the joints intersect, often with the result that the tiles adjacent the respective joint become damaged or chipped or develop cracks in their glazing, which, apart from visually perceptible deteriorations in quality, also cause subsequent damage involving laborious reworking or, if the fastening point is relocated elsewhere or inappropriate installations are carried out in tucked-away regions, such as corners and edges, not only is it difficult to attach the fastening elements but there are also unsightly dowel holes that have to be filled in again. For this reason, the fastening elements are often fastened by means of a wide variety of adhesive connections, which however must meet the requirements that the fastening elements have to withstand relatively great forces in order to accept elements for the mounting of stationary objects, such as towel holders, shelves, etc., while taking into account the structural conditions, such as the strength of the adhesive, the strength of the fastening element, the surface-area loading of the installation system and the structure of the wall systems.
Fastening elements for adhesive bonding on smooth surfaces are known from the published patent applications WO 03/036106 A1, DE 101 52 053 A1, WO 01/81774 A1 and DE 44 16 884. These fastening elements have a filling opening, by way of which an adhering and connecting agent can be introduced into a cavity between the fastening element and a ceiling or wall. To allow excess adhering and connecting agent and the air that has been displaced by the adhering and connecting agent entering the cavity to escape, the fastening elements may be provided with rising openings or open-pored components. Adhesive films make fixing of the fastening elements possible during the drying phase of the adhering and connecting agent introduced.
One problem which the prior art has not so far been able to solve results from the period of time that elapses before an adhesive connection can sufficiently withstand loads. This causes long waiting times, which delay work. In the case of applications in the domestic sector, it is even customary for an installer to have to travel to the site more than once—for adhesively attaching a fastening element and for subsequently mounting an object on the fastening element.